Black & White
by Kou
Summary: Someone gets captured and the other helps him recover from it (small series)
1. Default Chapter Title

Small warning: Mention of torture and it's rather dark, well not to dark. Just read and find out ^__^  
  
Black & White   
By: Kou  
  
--The Prologue--  
  
The Gundam pilot blinked his eye's open. He didn't know if it was day or night and had lost any sense of the time. He had been stuck in the same cell for who knows how long and really didn't care. The young pilot wanted out of the hellhole he was in more then anything. His cell smelled of blood, sweat, and stale urine, constant reminders of his mistake.  
  
He scolded himself for being caught in the first place. He was a Gundam pilot, he was supposed to be one of the best. That's how he was trained, but he was proved wrong. One year, one year after the war had ended he had been caught. They had all split up, except Quatre and Trowa. The peaceful happy pilot of Sandrock and the quite tall one of Heavyarms had gotten close during that war.  
  
He left for a few reasons. He wanted to get away from the fighting, sure he seemed like he liked it, but in all truths hated more then anything. Another was to get away from his past, the memory's and the pain they caused. No matter how he looked at it or tried to change it, everything that he had lost, everything he held dear to him, was destroyed by the war, the Gundams and him.  
  
Then in one year... It had been a hard day for him that day. He had left his safe quite home to pay his respects to the people he had lost, to all the places he had a mission and innocent people got involved and where killed. He should have known better that the still remaining fighting OZ soldiers would be hiding at those decollate, destroyed places. They got him from behind; he had barely heard them before they where on him. He struggled, but they got to him with a bar to the temples first and he was enveloped in darkness and darkness was his friend.   
  
He was in darkness now, and it helped hide him, helped hide him being a failure, it hid his shame, his pain, it just hid him from everything and everyone. The door to his cell opened and a bright light shown in. Someone had taken away his darkness, now he was exposed for the world to see. He was a pathetic site to see, clothes torn and dirty, skin tight around his bone's from lack of food.  
  
He moved his head up to see two men entered the small cell. One was carrying a metal bar, the other one carrying a whip. He knew why they where here. They did this every so often, to get information out of him or just for fun to see him in pain. He had the wounds from it, they where clearly visible trough his torn and shredded clothes. Some wounds where old and scarred over, other's where newer and the dry blood hadn't rubbed off yet. There would be more after this, more scars, more pain, more reminders.  
  
The man with the bar bent down and extended his hand to lifted up the young pilot's face, filled with anger, pain and fear. His mask's where no longer there, he was exposed. "So pretty boy, you gonna tell us where you hid your little Gundam?" The young pilot just glared at him, he wasn't going to answer them no matter what they did to him. The first man frowned then turned to the second man, "Looks like the pretty boy isn't going to tell us anything." The second man just smiled "That's fine by me." The first man smirked and turned to the Gundam pilot "Well Mr.Chang looks like where gonna have a little fun."  
  
The cell door was closed and screams where heard through out the base.  
-------  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Warnings: None, other then mention of torture, but that's it. Will turn into a nice sweet shounen ai fic as I go.  
  
Black & White   
By: Kou  
  
--Part 1--  
  
The small blond pilot was trying to calm down his highly stressed friend. "It may not be true, we just need to check it out." His friend was pacing back and forth "Well, what I want to know is why are we doing this? I mean the colony's have their little military army, why can't they take care of it?" The brown haired pilot with the a rather large bang in his face, spoke up from his position behind the blond "Because they don't know about it."   
  
The pacing pilot stopped and looked down "I guess have to fight again don't I?" The blond walked up to the depressed pilot "Remember it may be not be true Duo. We just aren't sure, so we just need to check it out." Duo looked up "I guess your right Quatre." Quatre smiled and grabbed Duo's arm and reached for brown banged boy "Come on Duo and Trowa, we have to go get Heero." The bustling Quatre in search of "The Perfect Soldier" dragged the two other bishounen out the door.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
They arrived at Heero's home. He had been training when they arrived. //What else would the perfect solider do during peacetime?// thought Duo. Actually, out of the young pilot's; Quatre and Trowa were the only one who really had a job's to start with.   
  
Well, Trowa had sort of become a part time person in his job as a clown. Since getting to know and love the blond pilot he had less and less need to wear his masks. And Quatre who had a huge empire to run, did only half the work. The rest had been distributed to his many sisters.  
  
Heero had been busy in his job of training the new recruits for the colony's army. Not much to the surprise of the other pilots he had taken on his job as a mission. //Guess all he knows is war and missions.// Duo sighed.  
  
Duo thought of himself. He had been working in the same Mobile suit junkyard since he and Hirde had hidden out in it. She had stayed with him the whole time, even after he told her that she would be nothing more to him then a friend. Of course now she had a boyfriend and was with him more then she ever hung around Duo. But it was good for her, she needed someone to look after her.  
  
Then there was Wufei and he //Wait, where's Wufei? Why didn't he come?// Duo pondered these thought for a moment, then turned to Quatre. "Hey Quatre?" Quatre turned to look at Duo "Yes?" "Well where is Wufei? Why didn't you get him?" Quatre looked down, with sadness in his face and eyes "When I called to his home I didn't get answer and when I talked to the one of his neighbors she said she had seen him leave one day and didn't return. And he didn't take anything with him, it's all still there."  
  
A thousand different thoughts flashed through the braided pilot's head //Did he move? No he would have taken his stuff with him. Did he get in an accident? No we would have heard about it... what could have happened? Nah... nothing bad could have happened. Wufei is probably just on vacation or something, yeah that's it! He's on vacation.// Duo tried to think reassuring to himself, but worry still covered his face.  
  
Quatre turned away from Duo "Even though we can't find him we still have to do this." He looked at all the pilot's "Now you all know that the reason where here is because of information that we have gathered hinting towards a still running OZ base." Duo nodded his head while Heero being Heero just kept quite and listened.  
  
"What you don't know is what this supposed base is for..." Quatre just trailed off, obviously not wanting to finish. "Yeah, so what is Quatre? Come on if you don't tell us we don't know what to do right?" Quatre just sighed and continued "The base is for the imprisonment of soldiers and other high ranking officers that might have been captured before or after the war. And it's purpose is 'extract' information from them for military plans and... the location of the Gundams..."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Duo fidgeted the thought of what Quatre has said ~it's purpose is 'extract' information from them for military plans and... the location of the Gundams...~ //No, Wufei would never get caught he wouldn't...// "Duo stop messing around unless you want us to get caught." Heero said slightly butting Duo with his gun. "Huh? Oh... sorry..."  
  
The two slightly crept around the base, occasional having to hide a few unconscious soldiers. They headed down a hall, the lights overhead blinked every so often, giving the place an eerie feeling. "Here." Heero pointed to a door labeled 'cells' and opened it, revealing a long dimly lit hallway with a long line of doors on either side. "Guess Quatre was right about the prisoner eh?" Heero's only response was "Hn" "Guess we should check to see if there are people left. You take that side I'll check this one." Duo pointed to his left.  
  
The Boy's started checking the cells. It was easy, the idiots had used almost the same code for all the cells. Though Duo was getting more and more annoyed, and a bit relived, so far he hadn't found anyone. As for Heero he wouldn't know even if he had found them. The cold pilot would probably just leave them there, his only objective in the mission was to confirm that fact that there where captives, not rescue them.   
  
Duo sighed and turned to the door he was at. It was harder to break then he thought. The OZ idiots hadn't used the same code as the rest and had thrown in a few extra things. "Hey, they can't keep me out." Duo said with a grin as finally got the cell door inlocked. He took one look in and had to hold on to the door frame to keep from falling "Oh... my... god...."  
  
Heero turned to look at the nearly fainted pilot. He raised an eyebrow, walked to Duo and took a look into the cell. There was a body crammed next to a corner of the cell. Covered in fresh blood, so skinny you could see his bones, and he was almost curled up into a ball, expect his hips refused to move from the very uncomfortable position they where in.  
  
Duo started to shake and cluched on to the wall like a lifesaver "Oh... my god... Wufei... what..."  
------- 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Warnings: Angst (I love it :)) mention of torture. Shounen ai that's so light it's almost not even there.  
  
Black & White  
By: Kou  
  
--Part 2--  
  
Wufei stirred from his place next to the wall. There was light again, it took away his darkness. This was wrong, they had just been here. They usually beat him and then left him to heal so they could do it again. Occasionally feeding him, just to keep him alive for the next time. But this, it was too soon //Go away just go away and leave me to die. You've had your fun, just let me die// He started to curl up even tighter, but his lower body wouldn't respond.  
  
Wufei felt a hand touch lightly on his back and cringed away from it //nononono go away... go away...//   
  
"Wufei..."  
  
//That voice... I know that voice...// Wufei turned his head just enough to see the person leaning over him. The person seemed to be glowing, the face was shadowed in and a warm feeling of reassurance came over him. //It's an angel. An angel's come for me// Then he saw the braid "...duo..?" he slightly breath the words. "Yeah, it's me Wu-man." Shock and fear ran through the young Chinese pilots face //NO! no... Please leave me... don't look at me// he turned his head sharply away, it caused pain, but he didn't want the braided pilot looking at him. "...please don't look at me Duo... please just leave me... please..."  
  
Despite the plea's of the pilot, Duo slowly turned Wufei's head to face him "Come on Wufei we'll take you back" he slightly paused then continued "Well get you fixed up in no time at all." Duo gave a small and very weak smile //And I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you after this.// ".... No duo... don't look... just go... " Wufei struggled and turned away again. Duo merely sighed and picked the boy up.  
  
Duo took Wufei's handcuffed hands and draped them around his neck and started to pick up the hurt pilot. Wufei screamed when Duo moved his legs. //NO! It hurts just let me go! God it hurts it hurts.// "Shh... it will be Ok Wufei... don't worry" Duo said reassuringly to Wufei and for himself //He's just too light, he doesn't weigh more then a little kid, my god Wufei I'm sorry this ever happened. // Heero stood by the door waiting "Come on." Duo just nodded and ran after Heero down the hall.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Finally Duo got into his Gundam, only through the help of Heero though. He had his hands full with Wufei, so assistance had been needed.  
  
//Of course now comes the problem of actually piloting// Thought Duo //This is gonna be one fun experience// He sifted the other pilot so he could reach the controls Wufei was now sitting on his lap arms still hung around Duo's neck. Wufei stirred a bit, obviously in pain, but extremely quite. In a sign of concern Duo gently nuzzled Wufei's head with his cheek "Don't worry just got to get us out of here."  
  
It took Duo awhile, but he was able to control his Gundam. His screen buzzed on and Quatre's face appeared. "Duo... is.. is that Wufei?" Duo just nodded and the blond pilot was on the verge of tears. "I'll... I'll make sure Sally is there when we arrive." "Thank you Quatre."   
  
"You hear that Wufei? Sally will be there when we get back and she'll fix you up, k?" Wufei didn't say anything or move, giving no sign he heard Duo speak. Duo just speed up faster.  
-----------------------   
  
Warmth registered in Wufei's mind as he heard Duo talk //Why couldn't you just leave me? Why Duo?// Despite these thought he felt warm and safe draped on Duo, though his arms hurt because he was hanging by them. For the first time, he was safe, he heard Duo's breathing and he smelled liked strawberry's and blood. It was his blood. The thoughts of how he had received his wounds that gave him the scars whirled around in Wufei's mind. He started to panic.  
  
~ "Talk boy!" An angry solider grabbed Wufei by the neck. Wufei spit in his face the man turned red and shoved Wufei down. "Looks like you need to be taught a lesson."  
  
"Here you go" The man next to him handed him a whip the first man turned it down "No, I want to see just how strong this boy is. I wonder if I could break any of his bones with my bare hands."~  
  
Wufei started to squirm in his seat. Duo carefully lifted his hand up and gently placed it on Wufei's shoulder for a second before returning it so he could pilot. "Shhh... where almost their Wufei." Wufei turned up to look at Duo "...safe...?" Duo looked down at him and smiled "Yes, your safe now don't worry." // Duo will take care of things... he'll help... make things better... safe...// and Wufei's world turned to darkness again.  
-----------   
  
That's it for now. I already have 2 other parts written, but I'm going to hold off on posting them, till I get more written.  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Warnings: A poor hurt Wufei and light shounen ai, it's light, but it is there.  
  
Black & White  
By: Kou  
  
Part 3  
  
Quatre had been crying and now was in the arms of his tall lover. Heero, well was being Heero and was leaning up against the wall. Duo was pacing back and forth like a mother hen, trying to get a peek into the room that Sally was taking care of Wufei in.  
  
//I want to know what's going on!// "AGH! Why haven't they come out yet? It's been over 5 hours!" Since they got back Duo had been pacing back and forth in front of the door, unwilling to get sleep, eat or sit. "I just want to know what's going in there!" "Well, I'm sure Sally is taking care of it." Trowa stood up ready to take the sleeping blond pilot in his arms to bed. "Hn?" Quatre stirred in Trowa's arms. Trowa slightly nuzzled the sleepy boy "Just taking you up to bed."  
  
A few minutes later Sally walked out of the room, her helper with her. The helper left and Duo nearly ran her over trying to get in. "Stop Duo." Sally grabbed Duo by his arm and held him still "There are a couple of things I need to tell you about before you go barging in there, so please calm down." Duo wiggled out of Sally's grasp and crossed him arms "Well? How bad is it?" Duo was getting impatient //I want to see Wufei. I want to see how he is.//  
  
Sally tiredly slid down onto one of the chairs "I don't even know where to begin. He has cuts all over his body, most where infected we cleaned them out and got him bandaged up. He's about 50 pounds underweight, suffers from malnutrition. We feed him a little, but his stomach is having problems with the food. His taken a quit a few blows to the head, going to have problems there. For the worst of it his hip, on his right side has been almost completely smashed. It's fractured in so many places I lost count. I don't know how they did that, but his going to have a big trouble walking. He might not be able to for awhile, you guys are going to have to help him with that. Well I suppose you can see him now Duo. He's sleeping."   
  
Duo ran towards the door and whispered a 'thank you' to Sally before going in. Sally got up and turned to Heero "I'm leaving. I left some instructions for you guy's for the medications to give to Wufei. I'll be back tomorrow to check up on him. Well good night."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Duo slowly crept into the small hospital room. There was a wastebasket with the clothes that Wufei had worn, a small table with supply's and a note. Over by the window lay Wufei in a large bed, covered in blankets and wrapped in bandages. With a pained look on his face. The light from the window highlighted his face and made him seem like he was glowing.  
  
Duo quietly walked over to the bed knelt by it, in slow movements as to not wake the sleeping boy "Wufei looks like you were hurt more then I thought. Never knew that someone could do this to a person." He whispered softly. "I'm sorry...I.." He bowed his head a little. "For what?" Came a small voice from the raven-haired pilot. Duo snapped his head up "I... uh... I... You're up? You should be asleep, you need your rest." Duo tried to cover up his mistake, but Wufei kept pushing "No, tell me why your sorry? Tell me why... why did you saved me? I'm not worth the trouble..." Wufei trailed off and rolled his head to the side.  
  
"No! You are worth it." Duo stood up, gently lifting up Wufei's head, he slowly sat down at the head of the bed and laid Wufei's head in his lap. "Your worth a lot, that's why I saved you Wufei." He gentle stroked the Chinese pilot's raven hair. It was out of its tight ponytail. Do to either the drugs given to Wufei to kill some of the pain or because he was tired, Duo didn't know, but Wufei didn't object to Duo doing this.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
// His warm... I'm safe...// These thoughts ran through the young Chinese pilot's mind as he felt Duo hands on his face from time to time as he was stroking his hair. //He said I was worth it... but... I'm weak. I didn't deserve to be saved. I don't deserve to live, but he said... he said I was.//  
  
"Look Wu-chan. The moon it's beautiful" Wufei turned his head to look out the window, but the bed was too low and he couldn't see. He started to struggle to get up, but Duo stopped him "I can't see it Duo..." Duo gave a small smile and helped the raven-haired pilot. Once he could see out the window Duo leaned Wufei against his cheat and held him tight. "Can you see it now Wufei?" Wufei just looked up to the sky to see a bright full moon "Yes, Duo I see it"  
  
Sitting and staring out into the sky Wufei felt like a pair of wings where wrapped around him comforting him. As the braided boy held the raven-haired one a thought passed through his mind //I wasn't wrong the first time... he is an angel// He sighed and buried his head into Duo's chest and fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------   
  
Duo smiled when he saw Wufei had fallen asleep. He leaned against the headboard and closed his eyes. //My fallen angel//  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And that is it for now. I'm finishing up part 5 and when I do I'll post up part 4. I always like to have one part done ahead of time before I post anything else.  



End file.
